


Тихий вечер с новым соседом

by Pamdar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Майкрофт собирался провести тихий вечер наедине с собой, но не сложилось.





	

Майкрофт вертел в руках бокал и наслаждался созерцанием языков пламени, когда на коврик перед камином с грохотом плюхнулась дорожная сумка. Появившийся следом инспектор Лестрейд принялся расстегивать ее с такой яростью, словно вел давнюю вражду со всеми замками-молниями в мире.

Вот оно. Очевидно, сейчас Лестрейд достанет пистолет с глушителем, и это будет последнее, что Майкрофт увидит в своей жизни. Не самое худшее зрелище, учитывая возможные альтернативы. Обидно только, что в аду он будет изнывать от любопытства: чем же таким Лестрейда смогли подкупить или запугать и как получилось, что Майкрофт про это волшебное средство не знал?

Но вместо пистолета Лестрейд достал из сумки поношенные домашние тапочки, почему-то слегка обгоревшие по краям. Надев их, он развалился поперек соседнего кресла и закинул ноги на подлокотник.

Этого не могло происходить, потому что просто не могло. Майкрофт пару раз моргнул, но наваждение не исчезло. Лестрейд, вряд ли подозревавший о сомнениях в его существовании, тем временем подтянул сумку поближе и вытащил оттуда бутылку пива.

Происходящее разрывало все мыслимые границы реальности в клочья, поэтому Майкрофт не сдержался и спросил:

— Чем обязан столь позднему визиту?

Лестрейд открыл бутылку, выбросил пробку назад в сумку, сделал глоток и только после этого ответил:

— О, не обращай на меня внимания. Я теперь буду у тебя жить.

Мысль требовала тщательного обдумывания и рассмотрения, вот только обдумать и рассмотреть ее никак не получалось, как к ней ни подступай. Тогда Майкрофт позволил себе еще один уточняющий вопрос: 

— Позволь узнать почему?

— Потому что жизнь несправедлива. Потому что я обвиняю тебя в том, что Шерлок не стал пиратом и не уплыл к черту из Англии еще в детстве. Потому что твой брат взорвал мою квартиру, — гневно пояснил Лестрейд, потом огляделся и уже более миролюбиво добавил: — И потому что здесь довольно уютно, мне нравится.

Вот оно что. Шерлок, как и всегда, именно он. Глупо было думать, что у Лестрейда могла найтись другая причина заглянуть в гости. Почему-то это расстроило. Даже вариант с пистолетом уже не казался таким уж плохим: в нем, по крайней мере, было больше личного.

Приказав себе собраться, Майкрофт взял с журнального столика телефон, на экране которого уже высветились фотографии разрушенной квартиры. Одна стена отсутствовала полностью, как в кукольном домике или в театре, и с улицы можно было разглядеть скудные декорации холостяцкого жилища. Того, что от него осталось.

«Почему так долго?» — набрал сообщение Майкрофт.

«Никто не пострадал, — тут же ответила Антея. — Не хотела мешать вашему тихому вечеру».

Майкрофт подумал, что стареет: раньше такие новости ему сообщали сразу. Впрочем, раньше он и не устраивал себе «тихий вечер» раз в месяц. Так за пару лет можно и до кресла-качалки докатиться, а там, о ужас, и до пледа недалеко. Даже размышлять об этом было страшно.

— Думаю, покупка новой квартиры компенсирует все издержки? — Майкрофт попытался вернуть себе контроль над ситуацией, но Лестрейд только хмыкнул и спросил:

— И что помешает Шерлоку взорвать мою новую квартиру?

Действительно.

— А сюда он вряд ли проберется, — припечатал Лестрейд. Подумал и с сомнением добавил: — По крайней мере, не сразу.

Не хотелось признавать, но определенная логика в его словах была. Вздохнув, Майкрофт решил зайти с другой стороны.

— Как ты вообще прошел сквозь охрану?

Лестрейд отсалютовал бутылкой и ответил:

— Это было несложно. Я просто рассказал, что произошло. Многие из твоих людей уже имели счастье познакомиться с Шерлоком, поэтому мне поверили и пропустили. Те, что помоложе, плакали.

Майкрофт откинулся на спинку кресла и сделал глоток из своего стакана, который вдруг показался ему непозволительно маленьким.

— Я бы тоже с удовольствием послушал, если тебя не затруднит.

— Удовольствие я точно гарантирую, — Лестрейд почти безумно улыбнулся, уселся поудобнее и принялся рассказывать: — Шерлок и Джон ловили секту, промышляющую человеческими жертвоприношениями. Им уже почти удалось туда внедриться, но для обряда посвящения нужно было организовать мессу у себя дома. А на Бейкер-стрит все еще действует правило «трех никогда».

Майкрофт порылся в памяти и выдал:

— Правило «трех никогда». Никогда не ставить дома эксперименты с радиоактивными отходами, никогда не устраивать дома человеческие жертвоприношения и никогда не организовывать дома занятия танцами народов мира.

Список был разработан Джоном Уотсоном около двух лет назад и периодически дополнялся, на сегодняшний день насчитывая уже около двадцати «никогда», но первые три пункта оставались неизменными. Майкрофт был уверен, что за каждым из них скрывается кровавая история, о которых он предпочитал ничего не знать.

— Верно, — кивнул Лестрейд. — А теперь внимание, вопрос: сколько человек в Лондоне не подадут на Шерлока в суд за незаконное проникновение со взломом в их квартиру? Двое. И кому повезло? Даю подсказку — к Молли они не пошли.

Ситуация начинала проясняться. Майкрофт всем своим видом попытался изобразить скуку, но самому себе он мог признаться, что был заинтригован. Самую малость.

— В общем, Шерлок, Джон и толпа сектантов завалились ко мне домой, — в голосе Лестрейда слышалось то самое веселое отчаяние, которое бывает только у погорельцев. Майкрофту в свое время довелось общаться с парочкой, поэтому он знал, о чем говорил. — В длинных балахонах, с черными петухами и тремя ящиками текилы, все как положено. Загадили всю квартиру, и это я сейчас не про петухов. Но Шерлоку этого показалось мало. Чтобы со стопроцентной гарантией втереться к сектантам в доверие, он принес с собой пиротехнику и попытался инсценировать вызов Дьявола. Со спецэффектами, естественно.

— И взорвал твой дом? — предположил Майкрофт.

— Если бы! — веселье во взгляде Лестрейда уже граничило с сумасшествием. — Он только забрызгал обои бутафорской кровью и устроил небольшой пожар. А, и еще все-таки вызвал Дьявола. Потому что следом пришел Мориарти и сказал, что без него тут все совсем расслабились и что никто не умеет взрывать дома так, как это делает он.

— Мориарти? — Майкрофт нахмурился. — Разве он не умер? 

— Шерлок спросил то же самое. А Мориарти ему ответил: «О, Шерлок, ты стал мыслить слишком прямолинейно, расширь границы сознания, как я расширю границы этой комнаты!»

У Лестрейда так натурально получилось изобразить интонации, что по спине Майкрофта побежали мурашки. У него начали закрадываться нехорошие подозрения, и он решил их прояснить:

— А ты все это так хорошо знаешь, потому что?..

Лестрейд мрачно рассмеялся.

— Я не рассказал самую веселую часть, да? Я был дома, когда Шерлок взломал мою квартиру и ввалился с толпой сектантов. Он даже не удосужился убедиться, что меня не будет. Кажется, они вообще меня не заметили, только какой-то жертвенный петух попытался стащить с меня носок. А я так рассчитывал на единственный тихий вечер в этом месяце…

Майкрофт начал догадываться, на каком моменте его охранники начали плакать. Даже он сам ощутил что-то, отдаленно похожее на эмоции. 

— Значит, квартиру взорвал Мориарти? — спросил Майкрофт, только чтобы отвлечься.

Лестрейд махнул рукой. Его безумное веселье постепенно сменялось усталостью.

— Нет. Фанатики посчитали его своим богом и унесли куда-то. Наверное, для дальнейшего поклонения. А Джон унес Шерлока. Остался только я наедине с пылесосом и квартирой, полной крови, пустых бутылок, перьев и огарков от свечей, — Лестрейд вздохнул и на непонимающий взгляд Майкрофта пояснил: — А квартира взорвалась, когда я зажег свет. Лампочка лопнула, что-то заискрило, бутафорская кровь полыхнула, потом — бабах! Не знаю, из чего Шерлок эту кровь делал, но точно не из юных девственниц.

— Зная Шерлока, я бы не был так уверен… — пробормотал Майкрофт и вдруг заметил, что Лестрейд улыбается.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга и улыбались немного дольше, чем того позволяли приличия. Потом Лестрейд почесал затылок и отвел взгляд, но, когда он заговорил, его голос звучал твердо:

— Я не умею готовить, но могу мыть полы и выносить мусор. И я всегда вытираю крошки со стола, даже если по мне не скажешь.

Происходящее снова стало казаться красивой галлюцинацией. То есть, одна конкретная часть у этой галлюцинации точно была красивой, и вся она почему-то сконцентрировалась в Лестрейде. Майкрофт понимал, что единственным правильным решением будет выгнать его прямо сейчас и прекратить этот цирк. 

Понимал, но не делал.

— И еще я храплю, — произнес Лестрейд одновременно с вызовом и надеждой. — Это проблема?

Майкрофт опешил. Он собирался сказать, что нет, это не проблема, потому что у него есть комната для гостей. И уж точно это не проблема, потому что Лестрейд уйдет и будет ночевать в гостинице, а он сможет вернуться к своему тихому вечеру. Тихому и одинокому вечеру.

Вместо этого Майкрофт сказал:

— Проблема, с которой я смогу смириться, — и многообещающе улыбнулся. — Со временем.

«Не благодари», — тут же пришло сообщение от Шерлока, но Майкрофт прочитал его только утром. 

С того дня одиноких тихих вечеров в жизни Майкрофта стало намного меньше, и его это полностью устраивало.


End file.
